


Когда мы были...

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Universe, NC 17, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, UST, marvel slash, nc
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж и Тони Старк были молоды и оказались слишком эгоистичны, чтобы сохранить и уберечь свои отношения. Всё окончательно разрушилось, когда Стивен попал в аварию и покинул Нью-Йорк. И вот, спустя годы, он вернулся, но уже как чародей. Тони тоже пережил многое - плен, конфликты с военными, но Стивен не готов поверить, что он изменился. Зато он глубоко симпатизирует своему таинственному компаньону Железному Человеку, даже не подозревая, что он и Тони - один и тот же человек.





	1. О пользе изучения физики

**_С_** тивен Стрэндж был выскочкой. Ярким, остроумным, дерзким и назойливым выскочкой. Его можно было отнести к тому раздражающему типу личностей, которых Тони на дух не переносил. И всё потому, что сам он был таким — раздражающим; и его едкие замечания со временем разошлись по рубрикам цитат. Но в тот вечер, благотворительный вечер чего-то там от кого-то там кому-то там, когда они впервые пересеклись, не Тони Старк, а Стивен Стрэндж насмешливо сказал:

— А что вы сделаете с кулоновским отталкиванием? Или вы думаете, что оно самоликвидируется, как только увидит на вашем бейдже фамилию «Старк»?

Тони в тот момент мог только прицокнуть языком и развернуться на пятках, чтобы посмотреть в глаза своему новому заклятому врагу и припечатать его как можно красивее.

— Ой, посмотрите, кто у нас тут такой физику в школе изучал, — насмешливо сказал он, поднял руку, в которой держал бокал золотистого виски, и оставил её на опасно близком расстоянии от белой рубашки незнакомца. — Или это всё третий сезон «Большой теории взрыва»? Про магнитное поле там не говорили?

— Не пытайтесь подловить меня, — тот опустил взгляд и мягко отстранил руку с бокалом от своей рубашки. — Заряд должен находиться в неподвижном состоянии и быть точечным, никакого магнетизма, но у вас же проблема с вакуумом, Старк. Плюс температура, — он поднял руку ладонью вверх, словно удерживал на ней эту самую температуру, — и энергия, — поднял вторую, — откуда вы их возьмёте?

— Найду, откуда взять, — уверенно ответил Тони и обвёл рукой зал, словно был тут главным. — Я же Старк, и именно я открываю этому миру то, что ему и не снилось, мистер никто. 

Незнакомец наклонился и произнёс так тихо, чтобы услышал только Тони:

— И как же ваше эго помещается в такие тесные штаны, Старк?

Шутка про его модные зауженные брюки была подобна брошенной в лицо перчатке. 

За что Тони Старк терпеть не мог благотворительные вечера — так это за крайнюю скудность выбора еды, спиртного и женщин, потому что позерские благотворительные отличались от благотворительно благотворительных. Этот был благотворительно благотворительным. И даже женщины тут были серьёзные и недоступные, не реагирующие на красоту и шутки Старка. Они даже не улыбались! Впору было пожалеть, что он не выбрал казино, где и с выпивкой, и с дамами было веселее.

Скучный вечер проходил в скучном здании скучного театра в окружении скучных людей. Старк надел скучный костюм, прочитал заготовленную Пеппер скучную речь и внёс свой скучный (но отнюдь не скромный) благотворительный вклад в скучную благотворительность. Нет, денег он не пожалел, дал бы их и так, но куда более охотно, если бы не пришлось сюда идти. Созерцать светлые стены, высокие потолки, вычурно большие люстры и вилять между длинными рядами столов — всё это было... скучно. 

Скучно, скучно, скучно, скучно, скучно!

Скучно.

Тони хотел сбежать полтора часа назад, но его задержали старые знакомые отца с Обадайей Стейном во главе. И Тони занял себя рассказами о грядущих проектах «Старк Индастриз», о новом проектировочном оружии и в теории затронул ядерный синтез. Именно тогда за его спиной возник тот самый наглый незнакомец, вставивший комментарий про бейдж с именем «Старк». Так же быстро он потерял к происходящему всякий интерес и отозвал в сторону одного из собеседников Тони. 

Теперь Тони не мог позволить себе просто так уйти. Он подождал ещё скучных полчаса, чтобы выслушать две скучные речи скучных выступающих, посмотреть скучное выступление скучного ансамбля, и только после этого принялся высматривать загадочного болтуна в толпе. Тот, высокий и яркий, прямой, стройный, в элегантном чёрном костюме нашёлся сразу. И у него, подумать только, тоже была красиво стриженая борода. Тони ненавидел его. Ненавидел, но испытывал столь редкий интерес. Он размял шею, расправил плечи и максимально беззаботной походкой подошёл к нему.

— Инженер? — спросил он, но посмотрел в сторону, словно на сцене происходило что-то интересное. — Или просто интересуетесь?

— Просто интересуюсь, — ответил тот. Его голос звучал притягательно низко и спокойно. — А так это не моя область.

— Кто же вы тогда? — Только сейчас Тони посмотрел на него, прямо в глаза, и даже улыбнулся. — Ваше лицо мне знакомо.

— Мы пересекаемся иногда на подобных вечерах, — улыбнулся тот и поставил на стол бокал с шампанским. — Но вы были не в состоянии запоминать лица присутствующих. Меня зовут Стивен Стрэндж.

— Стрэндж? — Тони наигранно нахмурился и потёр подбородок. — Не псевдоним?

— Не псевдоним. И я...

— Нейрохирург, я знаю вас, — перебил Тони, вспомнив это имя. — У вас была потрясающая работа про изучение нервной системы, диагностирование её патологий и оперативное их устранение.

— Была, — кивнул Стивен, и в его взгляде что-то изменилось. Там появился взаимный интерес. — Не знал, что Тони Старк интересуется нейрохирургией.

— По сути она недалеко ушла от моих тем по внедрению в организм человека чипов или микросистем для управления оружием или нейрокостюмом.

— В какой-то степени да.

Стивен Стрэндж был интересным и ярким человеком. Тони сразу же отметил светлый цвет его глаз, контрастирующий с чернотой волос и бровей. У висков проступала седина, но и она только украшала загадочного Стивена.

— Пожмёте мне руку, Док, и прощу вас за шутку с бейджем.

С этими словами Тони протянул руку и улыбнулся, давая понять, что шутит. Стивен не смог сдержать ответную улыбку и пожал протянутую руку, а после снова взял свой бокал, а второй с подноса официанта, протянул Тони.

***

**  
**  
_С_  
тивен был приятно удивлён тем, что знакомство с Тони Старком оказалось интересным. Поначалу, когда он только пришёл на этот вечер, то решил, что снова станет свидетелем очередного пьяного позёрства Старка, которое уже наблюдал однажды. Потому не удержался: решил упомянуть сопротивление и вакуум, чтобы тот не думал, что он один тут самый умный. В результате их недолгое общение скрасило вечер, а когда они уходили, и Стивен садился в свою ламборгини, Старк крикнул ему вслед:

— Зато у меня борода круче!

Стивен улыбнулся и покачал головой. Ребячество Старка показалось ему забавным.

В следующий раз они встретились через месяц, когда Стивен пришёл на презентацию новой разработки одной из медицинских компаний. Его пригласили в новое современное здание с огромными панорамными стёклами, бесполезной техникой на каждом углу, и в презентационном зале (с проекторами и компьютерными моделями, конечно же) рассказали о роботопроводнике, который может выполнять сложные операции на мозге без вмешательства людей. Слова были громкими, обещаниями такими же, и Стивен, усмехнувшись, только покачал головой, пока роботорука или роботолапа (он придумал много обзывалок) вводила пинцет внутрь головы макета пациента. Компьютер фиксировал любое нарушение или неправильное прикосновение к сосудам и нервным окончаниям противным писком, чтобы журналисты и гости видели, что тут всё честно. 

— А если отбросить презентацию и устроиться тест-драйв? 

Голос раздался с задних рядов. Стивен узнал его, потому и повернулся, не понимая, что тут делает Тони Старк. Он и медицина были попросту несовместимы. Впрочем, понимание пришло довольно быстро.

— У вас в зале сидит лучший нейрохирург современности, — продолжил Старк, встав и одёрнув пиджак. Стивен отметил, что он выглядел свежо и стильно, от нарочно взлохмаченной причёски до модных очков и костюма, можно сказать, даже слишком идеально для презентации такого уровня. — Задайте любую практически невыполнимую операцию, и посмотрим, кто из них справится лучше — человек или машина. Например... засуньте в голову своему манекену карандаш. А что? Был такой случай! От глотки к носовой пазухе, с ним даже жить можно, пока мешать не начнёт.

Стивен улыбнулся, когда в зале зашептались. Очередная несносная выходка Тони Старка для всех, а для него, Стивена Стрэнджа, дерзкий и отчаянный вызов. Маленькая месть за замечание, сделанное на благотворительном вечере? Стивен не знал, но что-то подсказывало: Тони тут из-за него. И это льстило, а ещё вызывало азарт и интерес. Вот так дурацкая презентация бесполезной машины превратилось в мероприятие только для них двоих. 

Чёртов Старк.

Представители компании, скорее всего, поминали его ещё более крепкими словами. Но спорить или отказываться испугались — ведь в зале сидели потенциальные спонсоры. У журналиста взяли карандаш, сломали и осторожно вели в манекен, точнее в то, что было его головой. Когда все датчики включили, Стивен снял пиджак, небрежно бросил на стул, закатал рукава рубашки, взял предложенные щипцы и попросил всех замолчать. Даже не дышать по возможности.

Тони наблюдал за ним очень внимательно, от волнения даже закусил губу. Он не сводил взгляда с тонких рук Стивена, с его сосредоточенного лица и уверенного взгляда, с ровной спины (которая оставалась ровной, даже когда он наклонялся). Конечно же, он заметил, как на лоб Стивена упала прядь чёрных волос. И едва не зааплодировал, когда Стрэндж извлёк карандаш, не задев ни единого нерва. Он распрямился, подмигнул Старку, а потом дал рекомендации по верному сечению. Конечно же, он заметил и отметил ошибки в исполнении работы роботорукой, ставя крест на проекте компании. Когда датчики противно запищали при извлечении карандаша роботом, Старк демонстративно встал и удалился из зала, показав заразительный пример всем другим гостям. 

— И что это было? — спросил Стивен, когда вышел на улицу и увидел ожидающего его у входа Тони.

— Не люблю верить газетам, статьям и сплетням, предпочитаю всё видеть своими глазами, — ответил тот и протянул Стивену пачку сигарет. Тот взял одну, и они закурили, отойдя в сторону от главного входа. Старка ждал телохранитель, Стивен был один. Они молчали, наслаждаясь полуденным солнечным теплом и звуками жизни города.

— Я не подопытный кролик, — после паузы сказал Стивен, затушив окурок.

— Ну что вы, нет, конечно, — ответил Тони, свёл брови и мотнул головой. — Вы куда интереснее, Док. Увидимся через неделю.

— С чего бы?

— Презентация новых шедевров от Ламборгини и Феррари. Вы там будете, я уверен.

И Старк не ошибался. Стивен пришёл, выбрав в своём гардеробе один из лучших костюмов. Идеалист во всём, он проверил каждую запонку, каждый шов, чистоту и блеск обуви, надёжность укладки, и прибыл вовремя, когда как Тони Старк славился своими опозданиями. Стивен и сам не знал, почему ждёт его, вместо того, чтобы слушать о новых машинах или разговаривать с заинтересованными дамами, но его ничего не увлекало. Он ждал, то и дело поглядывая на двери, и даже виски не успокоил его странного внутреннего волнения. 

И когда явился Старк, сразу привлекая всеобщее внимание, Стивен упрекнул сам себя в глупости. Старку было явно не до него и их маленьких дуэлей, и, конечно же, между ними не установилось никакой особой связи. Стивен прошёл к барной стойке, сел на стул и заказал ещё виски, продолжая ругать себя. Именно тогда Тони Старк в окружении красоток устроился на диванчике напротив. Заметив взгляд Стрэнджа, он постучал пальцем по кожаной ручке и едва заметно качнул головой, указав в сторону двери. Он же не предлагал... сбежать? Стивен усмехнулся своим мыслям и покачал головой, отказываясь от любого предложения, но Тони повторил движение, и в его взгляде появился странный огонёк азарта. Стивен не был уверен, что всё понимает правильно, но видел, что спутницы Старка ни капельки не интересуют. И тогда он встал, отставил бокал, поправил пиджак и галстук, после чего неспешно прошёл к выходу.

Ночная прохлада немного привела его в чувства. Стивен прикрыл глаза, снова ругая себя и думая, что не могут они с Тони Старком думать об одном и том же, но в тот момент чужая рука легла на его плечо. 

— Как относишься к Калифорнии, Док? — весело спросил Тони.

— К Калифорнии? — нахмурившись, переспросил Стивен и обернулся, недоверчиво смотря на него.

— К ней самой, — подтвердил Тони и демонстративно глянул на часы. — Говори уже, Золушка, самолет принца заждался, а я, между прочим, только из-за тебя сюда примчался.

— О Калифорнии речи быть не может, — ответил Стивен, но не сдержал улыбку. — Мне на работу завтра.

— Вранье, я проверил твоё расписание, — невозмутимо сказал Тони.

Стивен вскинул бровь, с интересом смотря на него и взвешивая все «за» и «против». К категории «за» относился его интерес, желание и отсутствие достойных собеседников, к минусам то, что это был тот самый Старк.

— Да хватит уже прикидываться недотрогой, — нетерпеливо сказал Тони. — Мы взрослые люди. Летишь или нет? Решай уже, время только до полуночи, а потом кареты превращаются в тыквы и никаких уже авиаперелётов.

— Два условия, — Стивен поднял палец, — ты покажешь мне лабораторию, это раз. Два, в этом дуэте принцем буду я, если говорить твоими словами.

Намёки Тони Старк понимать умел. Он усмехнулся, покачал головой, смотря на Стивена с восхищением и возмущением одновременно.

— Договорились, — ответил он.


	2. Когда не питаешь надежду

**_С_** тивену раньше не доводилось летать на частном самолете, и он с откровенным интересом рассматривал свободный борт, оформленный как гостиничная комната: яркий свет был мягким и успокаивающим, справа располагался широкий обеденный столик, длинный диван стоял рядом с ним прямо под иллюминатором, напротив ещё один, словно тут иногда летали небольшие делегации. Не хватало только кровати, и будь она тут, Стивен бы не удивился — был наслышан, что Тони Старк не привык ни в чём себе отказывать. Борт напоминал круизную яхту, на которой Стивен пару раз отдыхал, даже стюардесса (с внешностью фотомодели, конечно же) любезно привезла на передвижном столике большой ассортимент выпивки и фруктов. И при всём при этом он ощущал себя абсолютно потерявшимся.

После того, как Стивен согласился полететь с Тони, они сели в его машину и уже через сорок минут были в аэропорту, где их и ждал белый частный самолёт Старка. Их встречали как вип-гостей, Стивен ощущал себя неуютно и постоянно отводил взгляд — ведь к нему известность, слава и деньги пришли не так давно, и порой, какого бы сноба он из себя не строил, ему было непривычно. И это оказался тот самый случай, когда игра невольно перешла на поле Тони Старка.

Стивен сидел на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и ощущал себя немного скованно, когда как Старк расстегнул пиджак и устроился более вальяжно. Перекинувшись парой шутливых фраз со стюардессой после взлёта и спровадив её, он упёрся локтём в своё колено и полуобернулся, с интересом и театральным прищуром рассматривая спутника. Бабочка с его шеи давно моталась где-то на груди, а верхние пуговицы рубашки были заигрывающе расстёгнуты.

— Признавайся, ведь прежде на таком не летал, — сказал он. — Достигнем Калифорнии всего за четыре часа, невероятно, да?

— И всё равно мой ламборгини круче твоего роллс-ройса, — ответил Стивен и взял со стола бокал с виски, чтобы смочить горло и успокоиться.

Тони только вскинул брови, помолчал, а затем искренне рассмеялся в ответ на это заявление.

— Извини, — Стивен сделал ещё глоток, поморщился и отставил бокал, — не умею и не люблю мериться... достоинствами, но это помогает...

— Скрыть неловкость, — закончил за него Тони и понимающе кивнул. — Слушай, расслабься, я думал, мы оба хотели оторваться от шумного мира, прицелов вспышек и светских сплетен, чтобы провести время вместе. 

— Да, но это не отменяет того, что это детская выходка, не находишь? — с улыбкой спросил Стивен, стараясь расслабиться. — Впрочем, это как раз в твоём стиле.

— В этом вся суть. — Тони пожал плечами, распрямился, откинулся на сидение и закинул руку на мягкую спинку. — Как относишься ко всяким там деликатесам по типу иранской Алмас или суши Дель Ориент?

— Ожидал тут всё это увидеть, — нахмурившись, ответил Стивен, — иначе, зачем ты меня позвал, если тут даже лучших в мире суши нет?

Он засмеялся, давая понять, что шутит, но Тони тут же подхватил его веселый настрой и театрально возмущенно раскрыл рот.

— О, так вы корыстный молодой человек, доктор Стрэндж! — с деланным недовольством ответил он. — Полетел со мной только из-за моих денег, чтобы вкусить все прелести светской жизни?!

— Ну уж не из-за вашей неосведомлённости в области ядерной реакции, мистер Старк!

Тони, закусив губу, подхватил со стола влажную салфетку и бросил её в Стивена. Тот ловко поймал её, скомкал, бросил в ответ и тут же поднял руки, показывая, что сдаётся.

— Хватит! — попросил он. — Хватит! Мы не дети, Тони!

— Да оставь ты этот старческий гундёж, — ответил тот и поморщился. — Ты же моложе меня, где лёгкость, где драйв? Расслабься и отдыхай. Лучше серьёзно скажи, ты больше по какой кухне?

— Не привередлив на самом деле, — задумчиво ответил Стивен. — Могу и чизбургер перехватить, знаешь ли...

— Отлично! — перебил Тони и торжественно хлопнул в ладоши. — Обожаю чизбургеры! Как же ты меня обрадовал, Док, не представляешь даже.

Он позвал стюардессу, и та, к удивлению Стивена, принесла им коробку с пиццей, чизбургеры, картошку фри и колу. Это было странно: Стивен всё ещё опасался того, что Тони окажется из тех людей, которые ценят только деньги и шик, и потому не мог так легко поверить в то, что он охотно питается такой вредной, но вкусной пищей. Закупился ещё в Нью-Йорке, это очевидно, а значит готовился, и был уверен, что в этот вечер не получит ни единого отказа. Завидная самоуверенность!..

И за эти несколько секунд, пока стол заполнялся вредной пищей, Стивен обратился сам к себе с вопросом, почему так вышло. В тот самый первый вечер их встречи понравился ли ему Тони Старк? Определённо, да. И внешностью, и харизмой, а его выходка на демонстрации бесполезной роботоконечности и вовсе сблизила их, продемонстрировав, что интерес взаимный. Для симпатии много времени обычно и не требовалось: ты смотришь, тебе нравится, ты говоришь, тебе интересно, потом думаешь, изучаешь заметки в интернете и в итоге делаешь то, что тебе не свойственно — принимаешь предложение улететь из Нью-Йорка прочь.

При всей порывистости поступка Стивен не ощущал себя как неразумная барышня: он не испытывал иллюзий насчёт этого полёта, зная, что это просто взаимный интерес, бросок в неизведанный мир, приключение и, возможно, удовольствие, от которого никто из них уже явно не откажется. Стивен знал всё это, но не мог отрицать — симпатия к Тони Старку уверенно, но опасно росла. 

— Да расслабься уже, — снова сказал Тони, как только стюардесса ушла, снял пиджак, небрежно бросил его рядом и закатал рукава рубашки. — Ты слишком зажат, боишься подурачиться и анализируешь каждый свой поступок! Так нельзя, Док, просто живи, как живётся.

Он открыл коробку с ароматной и ещё горячей пиццей, украшенной сочными помидорами черри, мелко нарезанным луком, ветчиной, сыром и красным перцем, взял кусочек и смачно откусил, довольно зажмурившись. Стивен улыбнулся, покачал головой, но почувствовал, как собственный живот тут же отозвался ощущением голода. Пакеты, в которых лежали чизбургеры, пропитались жиром, на стаканчиках с холодной освежающей колой образовались капли — всё это было более чем заманчиво. Тони, продолжая жевать, глянул на спутника и сделал жест рукой, словно говоря: «Давай, давай!», и Стивен, решившись, тоже снял душный пиджак, расстегнул манжеты рубашки и, последовав примеру Тони, взял кусок пиццы. На вкус она оказалась потрясающей, с сочным тянущимся сыром, как и любил Стивен. 

— Ты говоришь, живи, как живётся, — сказал он, прожевав кусочек, — но разве это правильно? Как минимум, неразумно.

— Поэтому мы друг другу и понравились, — Тони проигнорировал вопрос, — противоположности притягиваются. Меня привлекла твоя серьёзность, тебя — моя лёгкость! Знаешь что, давай лучше расскажу о недавних приключениях в Европе. Была там какая-то конференция, и вот...

Пока они доедали пиццу, запивая её колой, Тони рассказывал о своих недавних поездках и забавных происшествиях, чтобы расслабить и развеселить Стивена. Он старался - это приятно, это льстило, делало их внезапное рандеву особенным. Стивен слушал Тони внимательно, смеялся и качал головой, и, казалось, что всё шло хорошо, но при упоминании фиаско Старка на демонстрации простенького экзоскелета, он внезапно поник.

— Что тебя тревожит? — спросил Тони, отставив стаканчик с колой на стол, на котором после него уже остался влажный след. — Ты расстроен, я же вижу. Пытаешься отвлечься, но не можешь. 

— Мы уже дошли до задушевных разговоров всего за пару часов? — с иронией спросил Стивен и моргнул. — Да брось, это тебя не касается. Извини, больше не буду отвлекаться.

— А если мне интересно? — настаивал Тони. — Может, меня это волнует. Если бы, например, допустить, просто предположить, что такой занудный выскочка, как ты, мог бы действительно мне понравиться, а не просто так, на один вечер. 

— Ну нет, это невозможно, — подыграл тот, махнув рукой и драматично выдохнув. — Чтобы сам Тони Старк мог стерпеть рядом с собой кого-то умнее себя, нет, нет, нет, Тони, что ты, я не питаю этих розовых сопливых надежд с момента окончания колледжа.

— Я же говорю, просто предположить, — Старк развёл руками, — может, я настолько извращенец, что ты, внезапно, оказался в моём вкусе. Ну и вообще что-то такое в тебе есть, хотя, нет, конечно же, нет, но если бы.

Стивен оценил это шутливое признание и посмотрел на Тони долгим задумчивым взглядом. Он взял салфетку, промокнул губы и вытер руки, продолжая раздумывать, может ли он открыться Тони, да и правильно ли делать это сейчас. Он даже Кристине не рассказал о своих переживаниях, привычно сделав вид, что ему, безусловно, наплевать. Так было проще и ему, и окружающим, потому что жалости Стивен никогда не ждал и не просил.

— Пришлось отказать одному пациенту сегодня утром, — признался он после небольшой паузы и положил скомканную салфетку на стол. — Сложный случай, перелом позвоночника, парализация ног и частично рук. Сложный для пациента, для врача тут и вариантов нет.

— То есть, это невозможно исправить?

— Что ты, нет, конечно. Чудес не бывает, Тони. Позвоночник надо беречь.

— Тогда почему коришь себя? Ты же не волшебник, чтобы творить чудеса.

Резонное замечание. Стивен кивнул, приятно удивлённый тем, что рассказал об этом легко, словно они с Тони были давними друзьями. Впрочем, друзей кроме Кристины у него не было, да и с ней дружба стояла под вопросом из-за редких романтических настроений. На дружбу, как и на любовь, времени не было.

— Я даже не вышел к нему лично, понимаешь? — продолжил он и поднял голову, смотря в иллюминатор. — Отказал через дверь, только глянув на снимок. Да, как специалист я вижу, что случай безнадёжный, но он обвинил меня, сказал, что это гордыня, что его случай просто недостаточно интересный... возможно, так и есть, но...

— Док, док, — перебил Тони, подняв руку. — Ты нейрохирург, а не мечтатель. Если он хочет верить, что исцелится, это его право. Ты же просто не хочешь тратить время и силы на то, что заранее обречено на провал. И имеешь на это право. И вообще, — весело добавил он, — в этом мире ты самый крутой Док после Эммета Брауна, и твоим решениям можно доверять!

— Ты сравниваешь меня с персонажем из «Назад в будущее»? — уточнил Стивен, нахмурившись.

— Да вы даже похожи как отец и сын! И твоя развалюха достойно заменила бы ДеЛориан!

Стивен прыснул и снова отвернулся, чтобы не видеть наглую и самодовольную улыбку собеседника.

— А если серьёзно, — после паузы сказал он и заинтересованно подался ближе к Тони. — Как учёный, скажи мне, путешествие во времени возможно? Чисто теоретически. 

— Как тебе сказать... — Тони задумался. — Подвергаю скепсису любую возможную теорию. Я склоняюсь к версии, что исправить настоящее, уже случившееся, нельзя, это невозможно, никоим образом. Вообще, мне нравятся все эти теории, они забавные... а ещё мне нравишься ты.

— А вот мою ответную симпатию тоже стоит подвергнуть скепсису, — ответил Стивен.

— Что?

— Что?

Стивен опустил взгляд и спрятал широкую улыбку. Тони несильно толкнул его в плечо, изображая обиду, а на табло отразилась надпись, предупреждающая о скорой посадке. Стивен поднял голову, смотря на предупреждение, и Тони не удержался: он протянул руку и большим пальцем тронул его губы. Стивен вздрогнул от неожиданности, посмотрел на него долго и пристально, чувствуя, как внутри всё отзывается на это первое прикосновение. В силу возраста у него был не такой уж богатый опыт, а из-за работы времени на отношения не оставалось. Тони стал первой симпатией за последние (страшно подумать) годы.

— И как это понимать? — спросил он тихо, когда Тони убрал руку.

— Проверяю границы дозволенного, очевидно же, — ответил тот. — Сам не подкатишь, ты и не сдвинешься. Нужный опыт хоть есть, если вдруг я захочу эти границы... подтолкнуть.

— Опыт есть, можешь не сомневаться, иначе не полетел бы. — Стивен улыбнулся, и его сердце забилось сильнее. Приятно было нравиться кому-то и испытывать ответное влечение. Простых человеческих желаний в его жизни было очень и очень мало. — И я предпочитаю добраться до дома, а потом подкатывать.

— А если... — Тони почесал нос, словно нервничал, — на следующей неделе я приглашу тебя рвануть в Европу, что скажешь?

— Посмотрим на твоё поведение, — честно ответил Стивен, стараясь не показывать то, что доволен. Тони откровенно предлагал продолжить знакомство и после этой встречи, вероятно, имел серьёзные планы. Врать ему было точно ни к чему — Стивен не питал надежд, он хотел отдохнуть. Но при таком раскладе готов был взвесить это предложение.


End file.
